


Thirsty

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Loqi's, Brothers, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Parent Cor Leonis, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Prompto and Loqi take in the sights on a summer's day.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia, Cor Leonis/Original Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis & Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ravus Nox Fleuret/Loqi Tummelt, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Thirsty

Water beads as rolls down the side of a clear glass filled with lemon slices submerged in homemade lemonade. It's a hot Insomnian summer day, the sun is out and sadly not a cloud in the sky to lessen the heat above. A tray sits filled with another one, both untouched, those they were intended for to absorbed in the scene below their bedroom balcony. 

Below the clatter of machines, saws buzzing, the steady crack as drills push bits into wood and a congregation of alphas, three young males and three older ones, work at making Cor Leonis' idea come to life. Its soon to be his wife's birthday and Guja has been hinting at a sitting area in the garden. Beyond their father's shouting orders, Clarus and Regis direct their sons, adopted and biological, on how to build the branches to Cor's specifications. They don't notice the the two omegas above, watching intently. 

"Take the shirt off." Loqi whispers, enraptured by the sweat stuck shirts on the young alphas. Noctis may not be his cup of tea, but when it's served hot he isnt going to refuse. Today it's scorching. 

Prompto nods, inhales and licks his lips. There is just something about watching his boyfriend work up a sweat that sends him panting to his room. "Maybe we should bring them something to drink?" 

Loqi smiles, Prompto returns it. A closure look never hurt anyone, right? 

Wrong. 

The sliding glass door pulls all attention away from what is supposed to be a gift to Cor's wife and mother of his sons, who smile gracefully. Noctis waves 'hello' and he and Gladio head toward the pair while Ravus hangs back letting his younger brother and the future Shield test the waters. 

Cor steps between alphas and omegas, glaring at his sons. The two stop so fast the lemonade and tea nearly spills from Prompto's grasp and Loqi stumbles with the stack of sandwiches. 

"Get inside and help your mother." He grabs the trays handing one to Gladio and Noctis who he glares at with unbridled disdain, even shoots Ravus a 'wanna keep your balls?' look that has the exiled Prince turning away. He doesn't hate the boys, just as long as they don't look at, near or in the general direction of his sons. 

Prompto only glances back once as Loqi drags him back inside where their mother waits by the window, a glass of wine in hand. It oversees the backyard, where the alphas are resting, Noctis and Gladio looking like kicked puppies and Ravus hunkering under a tree as the fathers sit and talk over sandwiches and a cool drink. 

Guja stands in front of the window, while she may not be their real mother, her hair too red and eyes a dark blue, she's always reminded her sons of an oarfish. Long, thin and what remains of the beauty in her youth has always lingered despite the physical price paid to take them from Gralea. She glances over to them, smirks and waves them to come near. 

"Why don't you sit here and watch?" The scar that runs under her jaw pulls one side of her face down as she pulls seats over for the pair. She joins them with snacks. 

"So, which one is it you boys like?"

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with the omegaverse is the bees knees.
> 
> I should have stayed this when I posted. Guja means poisonous snake, viper as well as little jewel. In other words, it's the snake lady that kidnaps Prompto.


End file.
